Finding Love
by Yaoi-Freak1990
Summary: 1 snowy night, 1 of the oldest vampires in the city, Gabriel, meets a teenage boy named James. James has no home or family. Gabriel takes him in just to help, but soon starts to discover he is fallings in love w/the boy.Rated for l8r chapters,Update soon!
1. One snowy night

With each step I took, I could hear the clink of my shoes hitting the pavement. The night was cold and with each breath I took it pained my lungs. With every exhale I saw my breath like smoke and then disappear. The tip of my nose numb, ears red, hands in coat pockets trying to keep warm. Every few seconds, a breeze would blow through, causing my black shoulder-length hair to sway in the wind. Then my hair would fall back around my neck that was covered by a black and red scarf. Under the scarf was my long pale neck. The only thing that stood out on my neck was the two fang marks that had once penetrated my neck. That was many, many years ago. A story I won't bore you with now.

I proceeded to stroll through the alley ways until I came to one street. This street was vacated except for a boy sitting on the cold pavement; he was leaned up against a street light. His head was bent and rested on his knees. His arms were rapped around his legs, trying to stay warm. The boy had only a pair of blue jeans, black jacket, and tennis shoes on. He was across the street from me and I could only see his blonde hair that was dampened from the previous snow. The snow was 1 hour ago, how long had he been sitting there? I could hear his fast breathing and a sob every few seconds.

I stand there watching him for a moment and then decide to approach him. I start crossing the street and realize the boy has held his breath, obviously he has heard me walk his way. I step a foot away where his feet are. He slowly looks up at me. His hair hangs in his face, but I notice his intense blue gaze is watching my green gaze. I stare into his reddened eyes for a moment waiting for him to look away. He doesn't.

I look down at his hands that are shaking and white. I look back up to see him staring at me, awaiting my reaction. I decide to speak first, "Why are you sitting out in the cold?" I said this probably a little too harshly. Humans really pissed me off, it's like they never think about what they are doing. It's not that hard, get somewhere warm.

He is silent, but keeps staring into my eyes. I feel frustrated that he ignores my question. "Where is your home?" my tone sounding harsh. It didn't seem to bother him, but he looked away and stared and the road. Why was he ignoring me? Why won't he answer?

I get down on one knee and reach out to cup one of his cheeks. Once our skin is connected his head snaps in my direction. Now that I have his attention, "What are you doing?" The boy looks at me and his whole body shutters. Finally he speaks, "I don't know." I felt like smacking him. I think I wanted a better answer than 'I don't know'. Pathetic humans, they drive me crazy.

"Where is your home at?" He looked at me and then said, "I don't have one anymore." Oh god, another one of those. The boy was probably in his teenage years and also has run away or been thrown out of his home. "Why is it you don't have a home anymore?" The boy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the post. I waited patiently, as best as I could, for him to reply. Finally, he opened his eyes, looking up at the clouded sky and said, "I lived with my mother, but our home has burned to the ground and with her in it. Now I have nothing and no where to go. I figured I would just sit here till death decided to take me." Not a very happy answer. I expected different. Poor boy had a lot on his mind, what was I supposed to do? If I was to take him with me, the 'others' would want him. Great, now he's my problem, I suppose. I stood up and offered my hand to him. He looked at my hand and then back at me, not sure. He reached up and took my hand; I helped him to his feet.

He was shorter than I. I stood at 6 feet and 3 inches. The boy stood about 5 feet and 10 inches. Although he was tall for his age, he was still quite a bit shorter than I am. The top of his head only reaching my shoulders. What was I supposed to do? Take him to a motel and pay for it, or take him back with me? This would make things difficult where I was staying, but I have no other choice. "You'll come with me." I said with a demanding tone. He looked up at me, "Come with you?" I looked down at him, "I will not have you sitting out in the freezing cold, so you will come with me to where I am staying." He looked at me for a second like he was confused. "You okay with that? Or do you wish to stay here?" He smiled up at me, "I'll go." He went from confusion to happy in a split second. He had a warm smile with perfect white teeth.

I turned and crossed the street. With each step I took it was echoed by the boy's steps. Once we were across I started heading up one of the side walks. We didn't have much of a walk, once we reached the next corner we would turn left and walk one mile down a road that turns into a dirt road. Once on the dirt road we would walk just a little ways into the woods to get to the house. Then we would see it, the large mansion full of vampires, but unknown to any humans. I may get into an argument with some of them.

We finally reached the dirt road and I decided to break the silence with a question. "What is your name, boy?"

He turned his head to look at me, but I kept my eyes forward on the road up ahead. "Oh…umm…..James." He paused then asked, "What's yours?"

"Gabriel." Snow started to fall lightly onto the ground. We kept walking at a slow pace and the house was starting to come into view. James saw it and asked, "Who all lives with you?"

The first thing that came to my mind was 'my kind'. I wouldn't dare say or tell him anything to make him assume I'm a vampire. He finds out, he dies. That's the rules. "I guess you can call them my family." There was only one person in that house who I was related to by blood and that was my cousin Vincent. Vincent was the 'leader' of our 'kind'. He made all the decisions for us. Which I hated, I never really cared for him, but I am forced to stay under his command.

We stood in front of the house and I started to walk to the front door. James followed and I put an arm out and stopped him. He looked confused again. "Stay here, I'll be right back." His hair was covered with snow as well as his jacket and shoes. I opened the door, slipped inside, and shut it. I looked across the front room and saw Vincent sitting there on the sofa, surrounded by female vampires, as usual. I walked over to him and he gave me and aggravated look. "What is it you want?" He always spoke so cold and harshly towards me. Seeing he didn't like me. "I need a word with you. A private word." The last part I said a little louder trying to get the idiot to get up. He didn't look pleased. "Whatever it is I am sure we can discuss it later." He turned and went back to his conversations with his women. "No." I said very clearly, making sure he heard me. He looks at me and stands. "Did you not hear me?" He asked glaring at me. "Perfectly, but I need to talk to you, now." He looked at me as if I were mad and then sighed. I turned and walked back to where the kitchen was and he followed. Once we were alone he spoke, "What is it? And it better be good." He put his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the wall.

"It is. I brought a guest to stay. But it is just for tonight, in the morning I will find him a place." I waited for his answer but he just kept looking at me.

"Guest? What kind of guest?" He said this more forcibly and I looked down.

"A human." I looked up to see him smiling. I raised one eyebrow confused why he was laughing.

"You have brought a human here? For a snack?" He kept laughing.

"Of course not. He was alone and needed a place to stay. I couldn't just leave him there." He kept laughing and then walked towards me.

"I don't think I can promise any of the 'others' will keep their distance." He grinned wickedly at me and then left the room. I walked out of the kitchen into the front room and over to the door. I opened it and saw James standing in the same place I left him. I motioned for him to come in and he walked up the steps and into the house. I shut the door behind him and turned around. I saw all eyes were on the boy and looking at him like he was prey. I whispered, "Don't make eye contact and follow me." I grabbed his upper arm and pulled him up the stairs.

We got to the second floor and walked down the hallway. My room was the one farthest to the left. We walked by 2 doors and then one of 'them' came out.

"Well, well, well, well, what do we have here?" This one was Randy, one of the strongest and biggest ones that lived here, also one of the newest vampires. He's probably been a vampire for 10 years now.

"Go back to your room; he has nothing to do with you." We walked down the rest of the hall listening to Randy's laughter. I unlocked my door with a key and let James in first, I followed him in. I shut the door and locked it, so we would have no one just walking in. I went to one of my dresser drawers and got some clothing out for James. I turned and handed him a towel with a clean dry pair of pants, shirt, and boxers. "Go shower, your freezing." Again being demanding. I am sure he is ready to get away from my rude ass.

"What was that all about, earlier?" I sighed and sat on the bed. "Nothin. Don't worry about it and go take a bath." He didn't argue. He went into the bathroom and shut the door. I waited a few seconds and then heard water running. I fell back onto the bed and put my hands under my head. I closed my eyes, listening to the running water. My mind wandered and I drifted off to a sleep. It didn't last long; I was startled out of my sleep by James. He had opened the bathroom door and came out in new dry clothes. "Thank you, I feel much better."

I hated it when people said please, thank you, your welcome, and I'm sorry. It made me feel uncomfortable. I just nodded and grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower. I hurried, washing my hair and body carefully. When I opened the door, a gush of cool air hit me. I stepped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom and saw James asleep on the bed. I walked over to him and covered him. He was all curled up; I can't believe he didn't think of covering himself. Idiot.

I watched him breath in and out slowly for just a moment. His lips were parted slightly, breathing out of his mouth. I had never looked at someone while they slept. It was a different kind of beauty. It was peaceful and made me feel……tired. I crawled into the bed beside him, but kept my distance, and closed my eyes. Listening to him breath and the sound of his smooth steady heart beats put me to sleep in one short minute.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – I figured I would try something new. I love the vampire stories. I know I haven't updated on my other two stories, but I am almost finished with the A New Feeling chapter. I will post it soon, I promise!! Also, I wrote this story from 4 a.m. to 5 a.m. I was bored and I had band camp in two hours. So…yeah. Just review and tell me what ya think! Thanks!_


	2. Living together

I woke just before the sun started to rise. The sky was light and birds were starting to wake. Soon the sun would rise and shine onto the Earth.

The thing people say about vampires not being able to be in the sunlight is a myth. We can walk out into the light just like mortals. Humans don't know about vampires all that well, but they have one thing correct, we are cold-blooded killers. However, I am not. I refuse to kill mercilessly for pleasure. I would rather starve or survive off of small animals. Even that, I hate doing.

I stood, sliding my feet towards the window and gazed out the window, leaning my shoulder against it slightly. I press my forehead against the window, feeling the cool glass. What I see is the morning dew on grass, making it shine like tiny crystals lying upon each blade. There are few birds resting in the trees, some are out floating through the morning airs. The trees branches sway slightly as the wind gently blows through. Two birds take flight, when the branch moves, and they head across the yard and out of my sight.

I hear a groan and turn, looking at James as he shifts from one side to the other. I stare at him until he is still. When he doesn't move again, I turn my attention back to the outside. I can see the sun has risen just a little, but enough to see orange rays peeking through the trees beyond the hills. I feel alive somehow watching this. Sadly, my fantasy comes to an end, when I hear a commotion outside my door. I sigh, fogging the window slightly, and turn towards the door.

I feel more irritated the closer I get to the door, dreading having to make contact with any of the 'loons' that live under the same roof as I. My slender fingers reach for the door knob, grasping it, and turn it clockwise opening it. I step out, seeing no one. I hear some voices coming from down the stairs and I let out an irritated sigh. 'There is no way I am leaving James in here along' I say to myself. With that, I step backwards and shut the door.

Once again, I turn, heading back to my window. Wanting to see my beautiful picture that I gaze at every morning, I stride towards it. Once I have passed the bed, I stop. I move my head, looking at James and wonder if I should wake him. I stand there a moment, wondering. He does need the sleep, but I want to get him out of here as soon as I can.

I shift my feet and decide I should wake him from his sleep. I stand next to him by the bed and sit on the edge. He is facing the other way. I reach out, touching his arm lightly and shake. "James?" He doesn't respond. I shake a little harder, repeating his name. He lets out a groan and pulls him arm away from me. I roll my eyes. Figures, he is going to try to ignore me.

I stand, grab his blankets and pull them off of him. I expose most him, the blanket still covering his legs. He groans louder, "I'm not hungry….." he trails off. 'What?' I laugh in my head. He wraps his arms around his body and hides his face in between the pillows.

I speak up, almost yelling at him, "James, get up." He lifts his head, squinting at me, and sits up. "Morning already?" he says rubbing his eyes. He sits there with his eyes closed, looking as if he might fall back asleep. 'Poor guy is probably exhausted.' I say to myself.

"Yes and it's time for you to get up and get around," I say this and he opens his eyes, "I wish to leave soon." He gets right out of bed and stretches out his body. As he raises his arms, his shirt lifts and I see his creamy skin just barely. I quickly look away.

He walks across the room to his shoes and puts them on. My eyes follow him around as he walks to the bathroom, brushing his hair and teeth (I had a new tooth brush in there I hadn't used yet), he walks over to me, just a foot from where I was standing.

He smiles, sending a cool wave through my body, "Where are we going?"

"Not sure yet." I answer. He raises an eyebrow at me, confused. "Come on." I bet that sounds weird. I had made him rush out of bed and get ready to go somewhere I wasn't sure yet. He follows me to the door and I open it. Letting him step out first, I shut and lock the door behind me. I take my place in front of him again and head down the stairs.

When we reach the bottom of the stairs, I see Vincent with four other vampires. They smile and watch us head for the door. I open the door and as James walks ahead of me, Vincent speaks to me. "Heading out somewhere?" I ignore him and shut the door behind me. I hear them laugh as I walk down the front steps and stand next to James.

There is no snow on the ground, but there will be later. You can feel it in the air and see it in the sky that we will be expecting snow. It's not as cold as last night, but still chilly. It's probably in the 50's. It always drops low once the sun leaves the sky. I can see now that the sun has popped up over the trees and is shining down on us and the light touches everything. Having the sun shining warms my skin just a little.

We start walking down the road and keep walking until we reach town. There are more people out walking around the streets, since it is warmer than it has been; buying things they need to make it through the winter.

We walk, not speaking to one another, down the streets until I see a building with a sign saying 'RENT NOW'. "You want to stay in an apartment? I will pay for it." I look at him when he asks, "Are you going to stay with me?" I stare at him, confused, not knowing what to say. Why would he want me to stay with him? I'm not sure that would be the best idea, seeing as I am a vampire and he a human. On the other hand, I would love to leave the place I call 'home'.

"Do you want me to?" I question. He smiles, "Would you?" My guts tighten when he flashes his teeth at me again. I hate this feeling. I'm not so sure I should be feeling like this. I can't expose to him what I am. Yet, I want to tell him. Something tells me that he would be fine with it, but I won't risk it.

"Yes." I answer, simply. We walk into the building and to the front desk. I talk to the manager about renting one of his apartments. He tells me it's 300 a month and I pay him. He hands me a key with the number 8 on it and I thank him. We walk up the stairs to our apartment. Hmm….our apartment? It sounds weird. Ours is on the 3rd floor.

We step in front of the door and I insert the key into the hole. Turning it, it unlocks. I open it and we both step in looking at surroundings. There is already furniture and appliances in the rooms. What we're in is the living room, ahead is the kitchen. To our left is two separate rooms (thank god) and on our right, there is a bathroom and laundry room.

"Well, this isn't too bad. All we need to do now is get you some clothes and I go get my things." I turn my head and he is smiling at me. What did I say? "Thank you, for everything." His eyes are shining and they look like tears are going to form.

"Your welcome." I feel awkward with the way he is looking at me. I go to look away, but my eyes don't leave his. He reaches out, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. My breath catches in my throat and I stiffen. He squeezes me tightly and I hear him sniff, holding back crying. I feel like an idiot standing there so I bring up an arm and place my hand on his back.

With his body pressed up against mine, I can feel his heat radiating from his skin. I feel warm inside and outside. He pulls away and that warmth is gone. He smiles and tears escape his eyes. One tear rolls down each of his cheeks and I reach up and wipe them away. When my fingers touch his skin, he closes his eyes. I remove my hand and say, "You are exhausted. Get some sleep, tomorrow we will go get you some clothing." He opens his eyes and nods, looking into my eyes. "I'll wake you when I return."

"Where are you going?" He panics.

"I'm going to get my stuff, I won't take long. I promise." I smile wanting him to calm.

"Alright." He walks over to the couch and lies down. I cover him with a throw blanket that is on the arm of the couch. "When I wake you up, there will be food for you to eat."

He yawns, already falling asleep. "Okay."

"Sleep well." I walk to the door and leave him there to sleep. I lock the door behind me and start walking down the stairs. I would find a cab and have them drive me to the house to retrieve my belongings. Hopefully, Vincent would just let me go, without even speaking to me. I laugh to myself, that is wishful thinking.

This should be interesting.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – Hello again! Sorry it took so long for the second chapter. I just kept putting it off and putting it off. I've also been kind of busy, with school starting and band and family crap. It is midnight and I just decided, 'what the heck? I feel like writing'. I guess that is all for now, I have school in the morning and I need sleep. _

_Also, I will write more on my other stories soon, I hope. I'm working on the next chapter for Unnatural Love, so look for it. It will be posted in less than 2 weeks, I promise!!! Review and tell me how I did! THANK U TO ALL OF MY READERS!!_


End file.
